Mini Module: Extended Skill Checks
The GM can also apply 1 Penalty to future rolls in the extended check if the player rolls one or more failures. For instance, an intricate negotiation requiring an extended Persuasion check might assess 1 penalty on checks for each failed check made as part of the extended check for poor conditions. The Difficulty Class of an extended skill check should usually be 5 to 10 less than a standard skill check to allow for the number of additional successful checks required and the possibility of failure. So a normally formidable task (DC 25) should only be DC 15–20 for an extended check. Trying Again: Extended skill checks can usually be retried. However, like normal skill checks, some extended skill checks have consequences and those consequences must be taken into account. For example, a trap that requires an extended Infiltration check to disarm is triggered if the attempt fails, just as with a normal trap and a normal Infiltration check. Some skills are virtually useless for a particular task once an attempt has failed, and this includes extended skill checks. The Extended Skill Use section describes which skills can be used in extended skill checks and which allow retries after failed attempts. Like skill checks, ability checks and even FX checks can also be complex. Extended skill checks are rarely used in situations calling for opposed checks. Interrupting an Extended Check: Most extended skill checks can be interrupted without adversely affecting the outcome of the check. However, the Gamemaster is free to decide that an interruption affects the outcome. An interruption can count as one failed roll in the check's progression or it can mean the extended check fails altogether. Taking 10 and 20: You can take 10 on any die roll during an extended skill check in any situation where you could normally take 10 on a check using that skill. You can't take 20 when making an extended skill check. Taking 20 represents making the same check repeatedly until you succeed, but each successful roll in an extended skill check represents only a portion of the success you must achieve to complete the task. Combined Effort and Extended Checks: At the GM's discretion, some extended checks can allow multiple characters to combine their effects. All the participating characters make the check and combine their successes toward the requirements of the extended check. For example, a group of four characters combine their effort to work on a project requiring six successful checks. Each makes the necessary check, adding up the results. The goal is still the same—to accumulate six successful checks before three failures. If a group achieves the number of successes it needs at the same time it gets three or more failures, the extended check is considered a success. Timed Extended Checks: The previous rules for extended checks assume time is not a factor; the process goes on until the character accumulates enough successful checks to complete the task or accumulates enough failed checks for success to be impossible. However, some extended checks may also feature a time-limit, such as disabling a device before it goes off, or fixing a starship's engines before it crashes into the sun. The GM can use a time-limit as an additional source of tension for an extended check. If the time involved is as long or longer than the required number of successes plus three, then it isn't relevant, since the character will either have succeeded or failed before the time runs out. If you want to stretch this out, remove the automatic failure for three failed skill checks. |- !class="small" align="right" style="color: white" bgcolor='#000000'| | |- !class="small" align="right" style="color: white" bgcolor='#000000'| | |} Category:Rulebook Category:Characters Category:Skills Category:Mini Module